User blog:WierdoGuy/Possible next teams and characters for Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013
P.S.: This is just what I think about who are the possible ones. Please leave a comment with your opinions about it. Also this list is based on the most probable new characters and teams that'll get in the game, even thought that the site only posted that there'd be 11 new characters and/or teams, it doesn't mean that characters that don't represent any team won't be able to be in the game, take Kamezaki Kappa for an example. *''Teams'' 1. Tenmas 2. Protocol Omega ( mix between member of the original , 2.0 and 3.0 ) 3. Raimon (Chrono Stone) 4. Kakumei Senbatsu ' '''5. Fifth Sectors ' '''6. Zanark Domain 7. Orpheus ' '''8. Little Gigant ' '''9. Destructchers 10. FF All-Stars ( Occult , Nosei , Mikage Sennou , Shuuyou Meito , Sengoku Igajima , Senbayama, Kidokawa Seishuu, Teikoku and Zeus ) 11. Inazuma Legend Japan 12. Perfect Cascade 13. New Inazuma Japan 14. Guardians of Japan (a mix of teams from the entire Japan that appeared on the 2nd season Kasamino , Yokato , Oumihara , Manyuuji , SP Fixers, Hakuren and Osaka Gals ) 15. Full Moon (mix between Vamptym and Tsukigami no Ichizoku ) 16. NICS (Danball Senki W team: Ban Yamano , Hiro Oozora , Jin Kaidou , Ran Hanasaki , Yuuya Haibara , Ami Kawamura , Kazuya Aoshima , Asuka Kojou , Daiki Sendou , Hanzou Gouda , Kirito Kazama , Takuya Uzaki and Jessica Kaios ) 17. Evil Pawns (mix between Team K and Team Garshield suggested by Nelsonma11355) 18. Demon's Horn 19. Feida 20. Genesis 21. Inazuma Eleven 22. Epsilon 23. Gemini Storm *''Players'' 1. Aoyama Shunsuke and Ichino Nanasuke 2. Nanobana Kinako ''' '''3. Hidetoshi Nakata 4. Asta 5. Fran 6. Raimon GO Managers (Sorano Aoi , Seto Midori and Yamana Akane ) 7. Tasuke, Ichimasa, Jingo, Gorouta and Shishimaru 8. Iron Guts and Nijihashi Rain 9. Rei Rukh 10. Kakuma Keita 11. Kakuma Ayumu 12. Queraldo Navarro 13. Sagamineta 14. Megane Kazuto 15. Inaba Taian 16. Nakatani Masashi 17. Balt Decker 18. Tobu 19. Ryuu Gentoku 20. Sakamoto Ryouma 21. Okita Souji 22. Fuuretsu Hayami 23. San 24. Clark Wonderbot 25. Ban Yamano and Hiro Oozora 26. Chouhi and Kanu 27. SARU *''Coaches'' 1. Clark Wonderbot ''' '''2. Gouenji Shuuya (Ishido Shuuji) 3. Afuro Terumi (GO) 4. Kageyama Reiji 5. Kibayama Douzan (suggested by Nelsonma11355) 6. Senguuji Daigo 7. Kuroki Zenzou (suggested by Nelsonma11355) 8. Garshield Bayhan 9. Kinoshita Toukichirou 10. Toudou Heikichi 11. Charles VII 12. Sakamaki Togurou *''Managers'' 1. Okatsu 2. Kousaka Yukie 3. Gouenji Yuuka (GO) Please, if you do have any more theories about which characters could get into the next game and why some of them won't get into the game, them please leave a comment with the characters or team name and its members. Just to remember that the number of teams that will be added in the next game is eleven (wow, what a coincidence! ). Category:Blog posts